Belive To Me
by farida lil safana
Summary: Sejak kejadian itu Harry tidak ingat lagi tentang masa lalunya. Hingga ia harus dirawat oleh Petunia. Berharap diterima baik, justru sebaliknya. dengan kebencian Petunia menerimanya Harry dirumahnya dan menjadi pembantu dirumah bibinya sendiri. Draco harus menelan pahit disaat bersamaan, Tom yang mulai membatasi kebebasannya dan Harry tidak mengingatnya sedikitpun.
1. Chapter 1

"Tap… Tap… Tap'

Langkah kaki kecil memenuhi seluruh ruangan dengan suara yang terdengar tergesa-gesa.

"Harry ! Jangan berlari !" teriak Lily dengan khawatir sambil melihat sosok Balita yang sedang berlari menuruni tangga.

"Mommy ! Bagaimana pakaian Ally ? Apa bagus ?" Tanya Harry dengan memutar tubuhnya pelan saat tiba dihadapan Lily.

"Bagus sayang, tidak seperti biasanya kamu bertanya pakaian yang sedang kamu kenakan, apa ada hal yang istimewa ?" Tanya Lily dengan heran.

Tiba-tiba Harry mengembungkan kedua pipinya dengan kesal saat mengingat perkataan seseorang.

"Ally ingin menunjukkannya pada Dlay ! Kemarin dia mengatakan jika pakaian yang dikenakan Ally selalu manis ! Ally itu tampan ! Bukan manis !" seru Harry dengan cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Lily tertawa pelan.

"Apa Harry tidak suka dibilang manis ?" Tanya Lily dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Tentu saja ! Ally itu tampan ! Bukan manis !" balas Harry dengan semangat.

Walaupun Harry memiliki wajah yang manis dan melewati kata 'Tampan' namun, tetap saja untuk nya 'Manis' adalah pujian untuk seorang anak perempuan.

"Baiklah, apa perdebatan kalian sudah selesai ? Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Draco, Harry ?" Tanya James sambil memakai jam tangannya.

"Apa Lucius menelponmu Honey ?" Tanya Lily dengan heran.

"Tidak, hanya saja Cissy yang menelpon dan mengatakan jika tidak sabar Harry akan berkunjung kerumahnya" jawab James sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Dady ?" panggil Harry sambil menarik ujung kemeja James dengan perlahan.

"Ada apa Harry ?" Tanya James yang kini mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Harry.

"Apa Ally boleh tidak ikut ?" Tanya Harry pelan dengan tatapan kebawah sambil memainkan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa Harry ? Apa kamu sakit ?" Tanya James khawatir.

Harry menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, Ally tidak sakit ! Ally tidak ingin beltemu dengan Dlay !" seru Harry dengan cepat.

James tersenyum lembut.

"Ada apa ? Apa kalian bertengkar Harry ?" Tanya James dengan heran.

"Setiap beltemu Dlay, pasti Dlay akan mengatakan jika Ally itu manis ! Ally tidak suka !" jawab Harry dengan kesal sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Bukankah memang Harry manis ?" Tanya James sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ally tidak manis !" seru Harry dengan kesal.

"James" panggil Lily sambil berkacak pinggang.

Lily tidak mengerti dengan sifat James yang selalu jahil pada siapapun bahkan pada anaknya sendiri.

Lily masih ingat saat James pernah menjahili adik angkatannya saat duduk dikuliah, James memberikannya sebuah bola, namun tak lama bola itu mengeluarkan asap dan menimbulkan sebuah suara bom.

Dan kini ia menjahili anaknya sendiri.

"Baiklah Lily ! Lets go Harry tidak ada alasan untukmu ! Sweetie" seru James sambil tersenyum jahil tak lupa mengacak rambut Harry pelan, lalu mengambil kunci mobil dan menuju garasi.

"James !"

"Dady ! Jangan melusak lambut Ally ! Dan jangan panggil Ally Sweetie !"

 _ **~Belive To Me~**_

Draco kembali menatap cermin dihadapannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu didepan cermin Draco ?" Tanya Narcissa dengan tatapan heran.

"Seorang Malfoy selalu menjaga tampilannya Mom !" jawab Draco pelan.

Disamping Narcissa Lucius tersenyum bangga pada anak tunggalnya.

Narcissi menatap kesal kearah Lucius sambil mencubit tangan Lucius kesal.

"Argh" ringis Lucius pelan.

Draco menyerit heran.

"Ada apa Dad ?" Tanya Draco bingung.

"Tenaga Mommu selalu besar seperti biasanya Draco" jawab Lucius asal.

Narcissa kembali menatap kearah Lucius dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Dad akan kebawah, mungkin saja James dan keluarganya sudah datang"  
ujar Lucius pelan sekaligus berniat melarikan diri dari cubitan Narcissa yang bisa diblang tidak pelan.

Bahkan Lucius saja heran sendiri, diluar sifat anggun istrinya sendiri namun mempunyai tenaga yang cukup besar.

Draco menatap heran kearah Lucius yang meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Kamu ingin kebawah Draco ? Mungkin saja Dadmu benar, jika Harry sudah datang ?" tawar Narcissa lembut.

Draco mengangguk pelan lalu mengikuti langkah Narcissa dihadapannya.

 ** _~Belive To Me~_**

Kini Harry tidak lagi memasang wajah masamnya setelah dijanjikan James dan Llily untuk membelikan coklat setelah pulang dari rumah Draco.

"James, selamat datang" salam Lucius yang terdengar ramah walaupun ekspresinya terlihat dingin.

"Maaf menunggu lama Lucius, kami terjebak macet dijalan tadi" jawab James pelan.

"Lily, bagaimana kabarmu ?" Tanya Narcissa dengan senang saat melihat Llily bersama dengan Harry.

"Apa ini Harry ?" Tanya Narcissa dengan tatapan berbinar.

Lily mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Draco yang baru saja turun karna ia harus kembali lagi kekamar saat melupakan sesuatu.

Tatapan Draco terpaku pada sosok Harry yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Dan Draco terdiam seketika dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Kemeja yang biasa dimasukkan kini dikeluarkan, lengan baju yang biasa dikancing rapih kini digulung sebatas sikut, rambutnya yang bisa tertata rapih dengan gel karna rambut Harry sangat sulit disusun berubah menjadi berantakan memang sih itu hasil perbuatan James yang sering mengacak rambut Harry.

Draco masih tidak percaya dengan penampilan Harry kali ini, sesekali ia akan mengedipkan kedua matanya dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ini bukan mimpi.

'Damn it ! He is so cute !' batin Draco dengan cepat.

"Arry !" panggil Draco saat sudah ada dihadapan Harry.

"Ikut denganku !" seru Draco sambil menarik tangan Harry menuju taman keluarga Malfoy.

"Jangan menalik tangan Ally, Dlay !" protes Harry dengan kesal namun dihiraukan Draco.

Narcissa dan Lily tertawa pelan saat melihat interaksi Draco dan Harry, sedangkan Lucius dan James seketika memiliki firasat buruk.

 ** _~Belive To Me~_**

"Dlay ! Berhenti menalik tangan Ally !" seru Harry dengan kesal lalu menghentakkan tangan Draco dan tarikan tangan Dracopun terlepas.

"Ok, sorry" ujar Draco tanpa dosa.

"Ikut aku Arry ! Aku yakin jika kamu akan terkejut !" ujar Draco tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam yang diberikan Harry padanya.

Harry menghela nafasnya pelan lalu mengikuti langkah Draco yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ada apa Dla- Woah !"

Harry menatap keselilingnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Kau suka Arry ?" Tanya Draco pelan sambil menatap Harry yang sedang tersenyum sambil melihat keselilingnya.

"Ini sangat indah Dlay !" pekik Harry dengan senang.

Draco tersenyum saat melihat senyuman yang menghias wajah Harry, usahanya selama ini tidaklah sia-sia.

Mungkin memang Draco sempat dimarahi Lucius dan Narcissa karna selalu bermain didalam hutan yang berada dekat dengan rumahnya.

Memang hutan ini adalah hutan kesukaan Draco dan saat bermain Draco menemukan tempat yang indah, terlebih saat tempat itu diterangi langsung oleh sinar matahari.

"Telima kasih Dlay" ujar Harry sambil tersenyum manis kearah Draco.

Draco menyeringai tipis saat mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Harry.

"Aku memberitahukan tempat ini tidak gratis Arry !" gumam Draco pelan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Seketika senyuman Harry luntur dan berubah dengan kembungan dikedua pipinya.

"Kali ini apa Dlay ?" Tanya Harry dengan kesal.

Harry tidak pernah mengerti dengan jalan pikir Draco, karna biasanya ibunya tidak pernah meminta imbalan saat memberikan sesuatu padanya termasuk Aunt Cissy sekalipun.

"Kau sudah mengambil semua coklatku saat itu ! Aku tidak membawa coklat Dlay !" seru Harry dengan kesal.

Draco terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah Harry yang tengah memerah karena marah.

Bagaimanapun juga Draco menyukai wajah manis Harry terlebih saat Harry sedang marah.

"Aku mengambil cokalt itu karna gigimu akan rusak Arry ! jika kamu terus memakannya !" jelas Draco dengan tenang.

"Tetap saja ! Dlay mengambil semua coklat Ally !" bantah Harry tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah Arry ! sekarang dengarkan aku !" perintah Draco pelan.

Harry masih mengembungkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Arry ?" panggil Draco pelan.

Harry menghela nafasnya pelan dan itu membuat Draco tersenyum senang.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan meminta coklatmu Arry, tapi kamu maukan berjanji padaku untuk selamanya bersamaku ?" Tanya Draco pelan.

Harry terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum manis pada Draco.

"Tentu Dlay !"

 _ **Tbc ~**_

(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata/typo dalam penulisan cerita)

 _ **~Ramalina_115~**_


	2. Chapter 2

"ARRY!"

Teriak Draco dengan keras.

Sedangkan Harry, terlihat sedang berlari menuruni tangga sambil tertawa pelan.

"Terima kasih telah membangunkan Draco, Arry" ujar Narcissa sambil tersenyum.

Harry mengangguk dengan senyuman yang masih menghias wajahnya.

"Sama-sama, Aunt Cissy" jawab Harry dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Sementara Lucius menatap James dan Harry yang sedang berhigh fight ria lalu menuju meja makan.

"Kali ini apa yang kalian rencanakan?" tanya Lily dengan tatapan tajam.

'BRAK'

Pintu kamar dibuka dengan keras oleh Draco dengan tatapan kesal.

Harry hanya tersenyum saat Draco menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak ada Lily, aku hanya memberitahu cara untuk membangunkan sahabatnya" jawab James dengan tenang.

"Bukan karna kejahilanmu James?" tanya Lily curiga.

James hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Lily.

"Sudahlah Ly, memang aku yang meminta Harry untuk membangunkan Draco" ujar Narcissa lembut.

"Pagi Dray" sapa Harry sambil tersenyum.

Draco hanya terdiam sambil duduk disamping Harry.

"Wajah dan rambutmu masih berantakan Dray, kamu yakin sudah mencuci muka?" tanya Harry curiga.

"Aku sudah mencuci mukaku Arry! Jika kau bertanya kenapa wajah dan rambutku berantakan itu karnamu!" balas Draco dengan kesal.

"Hahahaha... Sorry Dray" ujar Harry pelan.

Narcissa hanya dapat menggeleng saat melihat interaksi antara Harry dan Draco.

Ia kembali menatap Lily yang akan pergi esok hari ke Perancis untuk urusan bisnis.

"Kau yakin Ly? Draco akan menemani Harry disini" ujar Narcissa pelan.

"Tidak apa Cissy, lagi pula tidak akan lama kami hanya pergi selama 3 bulan" jawab Lily sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah Ly, semoga kalian bisa kembali dengan selamat"

 ** _~Belive To Me~_**

Harry menatap Draco dengan tatapan heran.

"Ada apa Dray?" tanya Harry dengan heran.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Draco pelan.

"Ya, aku akan ikut dengan Mommy dan Dady ke Perancis" jawab Harry tenang sambil memainkan ikan yang ada dikolam.

"Berapa lama?"

"3 bulan"

Draco menatap Harry yang sesekali akan tertawa saat melihat seekor ikan yang meloncat dari air.

"Kukira kau akan menginap disini, selama Aunt Lily dan Uncle James pergi" ujar Draco pelan.

Harry tertawa pelan.

"Aku ingin tahu seperti apa Perancis! Dan jangan berlebihan mengkhawatirkanku Dray!" balas Harry.

'Puk'

Draco mengusap kepala Harry dengan lembut, sedangkan Harry menatap Draco dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

'Grep'

Draco membawa Harry dalam pelukannya dengan satu tarikan.

"Dray?" panggil Harry pelan.

Draco memeluk Harry dengan erat.

"Kamu bisa disini selama Uncle James dan Aunt Lily pergi, Arry" saran Draco pelan.

Harry tertawa pelan sambil memeluk kembali Draco.

"Aku hanya pergi selama 3 bulan Dray" balas Harry lalu tertawa pelan.

"Kali ini aku memiliki perasaan buruk terhadapmu dan keluargamu Arry" gumam Draco.

"Tenang saja Dray, tidak akan ada yang terjadi! Kamu tenang saja, lagi pula kau berbicara seakan-akan aku akan pergi selamanya darimu" ujar Harry lalu tertawa pelan.

Draco terdiam sebentar.

Firasat Draco tidak pernah salah, saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk maka itu akan terjadi.

Draco menggeleng pelan menepis semua fikiran buruknya.

Harry melepaskan pelukan Draco lalu menatap Draco sambil tersenyum setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Dray, aku tidak akan pergi selamanya! Aku hanya pergi selama 3 bulan! Lagi pula, kita sudah berjanji untuk bersama bukan?" tanya Harry dengan senyuman manis menghias wajahnya.

"Tentu Arry"

 ** _~Belive To Me~_**

"Lucius, kau yakin mereka akan melakukan kontrak ini?" tanya James khawatir.

"Tentu James, apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya Lucius heran.

"Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh disini" gumam James pelan.

Lucius menyeritkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini terlalu mudah Luc! Coba bayangkan! Itu adalah sebuah perusahaan besar, dan dengan mudahnya mereka menerima kontrak ini" jawab James.

"Bukankah itu akan lebih mudah dan menguntungkan? Jika mereka bersedia menerima kontrak tanpa memiliki syarat yang rumit?"

"Kau benar Lucius! Tapi kali ini aku memiliki firasat buruk"

 ** _~Belive To Me~_**

Malam berganti pagi...

"DRACY!"

'BRAK'

'BUK'

"Argh, itu sakit Arry!" adu Draco dengan kesal.

"Itu salahmu! Kenapa kau ada dikamarku?!" tanya Harry dengan frustasi.

"Huh? Apa salah? Ini juga manorku" balas Draco tidak mau kalah.

Harry mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Tungu! Kenapa tadi kau memanggilku Dracy!?" tanya Draco dengan tatapan kesal.

Harry tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Draco dan kembali tidur dengan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Hei! Arry! Jawab pertanyaanku!" perintah Draco dengan kesal.

Draco mengguncang tubuh Harry yang kembali tidur dan tidak peduli dengan perkataan Draco.

"Arry! Bangun! Dan jawab pertanyaanku!" perintah Draco dengan kesal.

"Tinggalkan aku Dray!" perintah Harry dengan kesal.

"Tidak Arry! Sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku!" balas Draco tidak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak mau menuruti perintahmu kalau begitu Dray!" ujar Harry.

 ** _~Belive To Me~_**

"Maaf menganggu hari pagimu Cissy" gumam Lily pelan.

"Tidak apa Lily, jika Harry menginap suasana Manor akan sangat berbeda akan terlihat ramai dan lebih hangat" balas Narcissa sambil tersenyum.

"Kuharap kami tidak merepotkanmu"

"Sama sekali tidak Ly! Justru kami yang berterima kasih karna telah menerima undangan kami untuk menginap, padahal pagi-pagi sekali kalian harus berangkat" jelas Narcissa.

"Itu tidak masalah Cissy, aku yakin! Arry juga harus memberitahu Dray untuk keberangkatannya"

Narcissa tersenyum hangat.

"Cepatlah kembali Ly, aku merasakan firasat buruk"

 ** _~Belive To Me~_**

Setelah keberangkatan Harry dan keluarga.

Draco kembali menyibukkan diri didalam perpustakaan.

Tak lupa dengan kalender yang menghias mejanya untuk menghitung hari.

Narcissa tidak mempermasalahkan itu, bagaimanapun juga Draco dan Harry adalah sahabat sejak kecil dan selalu bermain bersama.

Dan baru kali ini mereka berpisah.

"Kau ingin terus berada disini sampai Arry pulang Son?" tanya Narcissa heran.

"Tentu tidak Mom! Buku-buku di Manor sangat banyak" jawab Draco pelan.

Narcissa tersenyum lembut.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menunggu kedatangan Harry" gumam Narcissa sambil melihat kalender yang ada diatas meja.

"Jangan memberitahu Dad" gumam Draco pelan.

Narcissa tertawa pelan.

"Tidak Draco" balas Narcissa pelan.

"Mom, aku ingin satu sekolah lagi dengan Arry, bolehkah?" tanya Draco dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Walaupun Mom menolak, kau tetap akan memintanya bukan?" tanya Narcissa lalu tertawa pelan.

"Mom! Arry terlalu polos! Dia bisa dibohongi siapa saja!" balas Draco pelan.

"Baiklah Draco, kami akan mengurus sekolahmu saat keluarga mereka sudah pulang"

 ** _~Belive To Me~_**

Narcissa menatap kearah ponselnya dengan tatapan bahagia.

Memutuskan sambungan lalu berjalan dengan cepat kearah kamar Draco.

"Draco?" panggil Narcissa lembut saat melihat Draco yang sedang membaca bukunya disofa kamarnya.

"Ada apa Mom?" tanya Draco heran.

Narcissa menatap kalender yang menghias meja Draco , terdapat banyak coretan silang disetiap tanggalnya.

"Lily tadi menghubungi Mom, jika mereka akan pulang hari ini" ujar Narcissa lembut.

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Ya, dan nanti kita akan menjemputnya Draco"

Draco tersenyum senang sambil berlari kearah lemarinya.

Mencari pakaian yang bagus untuk bertemu dengan Harry.

Dan ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Harry.

Memamerkan bacaan bukunya yang melebihi Harry.

Atau...

Dia bisa menunggu Harry yang pergi selama 3 bulan lamanya?

Draco menatap kalender yang ia coret-coret tanggalnya.

'TRANG'

Draco menatap keluar kamarnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah asal suara tersebut.

"Mom, ada apa?" tanya Draco dengan heran.

"Cissa?" panggil Lucius pelan.

"Lucius" panggil Narcissa dengan suara tercekat lalu memeluk Lucius dengan erat.

"Katakan jika ini mimpi! Aku tidak kuat Lucius!" gumam Narcissa dengan suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan.

Sedangkan Draco yang sudah mengerti ia menatap kelayar televisi yang masih menampilkan sebuah berita.

"Tidak Mom, ini semua bukan mimpi" balas Draco dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat.

"Aku akan kembali kekamar" ujarnya lalu meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Draco mendudukkan didirinya diatas kasur.

Belum lama ibunya menceritakan jika Harry akan pulang.

Namun kini berubah.

Keluarga James tidak akan pulang kerumah mereka.

Bahkan tidak akan bermain lagi ke manor mereka.

Harrynya tidak akan pernah kembali.

"Arry, kau sudah berjanji akan kembali"

Dan saat itu salju turun dengan lebatnya bersamaan dengan luka seseorang.

Sebuah luka yang mengubah dirinya.

 _ **Tbc~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata/typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

 ** _Ada yang masih menunggu ceritanya?_**

 ** _Kami, Rama dan Lina mengucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya dalam melanjutkan cerita._**

 ** _Karna kami akan mengijuti Ujian Nasional yang akan dilaksanakan awal April..._**

 ** _Terima kasih telah mengikuti cerita yang kami buat._**

 ** _Kalian bisa memperpatisikan dengan memvote atau memfollow akun kami..._**

 ** _Terima Kasih ^^_**

 _ **~RamaLina_115~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Beberapa tahun lamanya~**_

Sesekali Harry akan menguap pelan berharap pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung berakhir dengan cepat.

Ron menggeleng kepalanya saat melihat Harry yang hampir tertidur diatas meja.

"Harry ! Ada apa ?" tanya Harmione dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Mione, mungkin aku terlalu lelah" jawab Harry pelan dengan suara hampir berbisik.

Ron tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan tadi malam Harry ? Apa pelajaran membuatmu tidak tidur semalaman ?" tanya Ron sambil tersenyum geli.

Harry menatap kearah Ron dengan kesal.

"Bukan tugas yang diberikan padaku ! Melainkan wanita itu menyuruhku untuk membersihkan tamannya" balas Harry dengan lesu.

'Brak'

"Ada masalah dengan pelajaran saja ?" tanya sambil menatap tajam.

"Maafkan saya Prof, saya hanya terkejut tadi" jawab Ron pelan.

"Pengurangan 10 point dari pelajaran saya " ujar tenang.

Ron menatap kearah yang kembali menjelaskan pelajarannya.

Harry menepuk punggung Ron dengan pelan.

"Bagaimana ini ? Point yang ada dipelajaran hanya ada sedikit bahkan hampir tidak tersisa sedikitpun !" ujar Ron dengan suara yang tercekat.

Harry tertawa pelan.

"Tenang Ron, tugas masih ada banyak yang harus dikerjakan" jawab Harry dengan tenang.

Harmione memutar kedua bola matanya dengan kesal.

"Bagus Ron ! Habiskan saja seluruh pointmu hingga pointmu tidak tersisa sedikitpun !" sindir Harmione dengan malas.

Harry tertawa pelan.

"Sudahlah Mione, sepulang sekolah kita bisa keperpustakaan, dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang belum dikerjakan"

 ** _~Belive To Me~_**

Draco menatap kearah sosok dihadapannya.

Sementara yang ditatap hanya dapat menatap kearah Draco dengan tatapan takut.

"Maafkan saya " lirih wanita tersebut dengan suara yang bergetar.

Draco memutar matanya dengan kesal.

Sebuah permintaan maaf.

Draco sudah sering mendengarnya.

Namun, bagi mereka semua itu hanya sebuah kata, karna setelah mengucapkan maaf mereka akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

"Draco, pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai, kau tidak kekelas ?" tanya Blaise dengan heran.

Draco hanya tediam dan tidak mempedulikan perkataan Blaise melaikan menatap kearah sosok yang ada dihadapan Draco.

"Apa ini Draco ? Mainan Barumu ?" tanya Blaise sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Draco dengan malas.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud Draco, berapa lama kalian berhubungan ? Atau, berapa kali kalian melakukannya ?" tanya Blaise dengan jahil.

Draco kembali memutar kedua bola matanya dengan kesal lalu memijat keningnya pelan.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan dengannya sama sekali Blaise ! Dan sudah kubilang ! Jika aku ti-"

"Tidak akan mengkhianati Arry, ya ya, Arrymu yang paling kau sayang ! Dimana dia sekarang Drackie ?" tanya Blaise dengan nada menyindir.

Draco hanya dapat terdiam.

Draco masih ingat saat kecelakaan pesawat 13 tahun yang lalu.

Sebuah kecelakaan yang harus memaksa Draco menelan kata pahit jika Harry dan sekeluarga telah meninggal.

Narcissa yang melihat keadaan putranya yang selalu terpuruk kesedihan hanya dapat menatap sendu.

Entah sudah berapa kali Narcissa memeberitahukan jika kemungkinan Harry masih hidup.

Namun, Draco menepisnya karna Harry tidak kunjung muncul dihadapannya.

Walaupun seperti itu, Draco masih ingat akan suara Harry.

"RON ! JANGAN BERLARI !"

Draco menerjapkan kedua matanya dengan heran.

Kini tatapannya mencari sosok yang telah menarik perhatiannya tersebut.

"Harry ! Kenapa kau terus mengejarku ?" tanya Ron dengan tatapan kesal.

Harry tersenyum tipis.

"Itu salahmu Ron ! Sudah kubilang jangan berlari ! Bukankah ada papan yang bertuliskan "Lantai Basah ?" kau tidak membacanya ?" tanya Harry lalu tertawa pelan.

Ron memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

Draco masih ingat sebuah senyuman yang selalu diberikan Harry padanya.

Sebuah senyuman manis dan cengiran polos saat Draco membuatnya tertawa.

Emerald.

Emerald itu kini tertutup oleh sebuah kaca mata yang menghias wajahnya.

Sebuah kaca bulat besar yang menutupi Emeraldnya yang indah.

"Arry" panggil Draco secara tidak sadar.

Blaise menyerit heran.

"Ada apa dengamu Draco ?" tanya Blaise dengan bingung.

"Arry masih hidup Blaise !" balas Draco dengan suara yang tercekat.

Blaise menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa Drackie ! Kau mengatakan jika Arrymu telah meninggal 13 tahun yang lalu ! Sekarang kau percaya jika seorang yang mati dapat hidup lagi ? Setelah 13 tahun lamanya ?!" tanya Blaise dengan tatapan horror.

Ia tahu jika sahabatnya tak pernah percaya akan hal mistis seperti itu sebuah keajaiban orang yang telah meninggal kembali hidup.

Draco kembali menatap Blaise lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau benar Blaise, mungkin aku terlalu memikirkannya" gumam Draco pelan.

Blaise tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk punggung Draco pelan.

"Tidak apa Drackie ! Kita kembali kekelas, kau tahu bukan ? bisa memberikan hukuman jika kita terlambat" saran Blaise dengan tenang.

Draco mengangguk mengerti.

"Mungkin, memang hanya halusinasiku saja"

 ** _~Belive To Me~_**

Harry menatap kesal kearah Ron yang justru tidak mempedulikan teriakannya.

Entah Ron tidak mendengarnya.

Atau Ron sengaja tidak mempedulikan peringatannya ?

"Jangan salahkan aku Ron" ujar Harry pelan.

Ron memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ini salahmu Harry! Jika saja kamu tidak mengejarku, aku tidak akan terjatuh!" balas Ron dengan kesal.

Harry tertawa pelan lalu dengan cepat merangkul Ron dan membawanya ke perpustakaan.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi Ron! Ayo kita selesaikan hukuman ini dengan cepat!" seru Harry dengan semangat.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat Harry!" balas Ron.

"Bukankah agar hukumannya cepat selesai?" tanya Harry dengan heran.

"Aku terkena hukuman karnamu!" tuduh Ron dengan kesal.

Harry memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kau yang memulai duluan! Asal kamu sadar aja" baals Harry tidak mau kalah.

Ron tertawa pelan.

"Ayolah Harry! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Bagaimana bisa kamu bertahan untuk tinggal dirumah nenek sihir itu?" tanya Ron dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hahahaha, ayolah Ron! Tidak sepenuhnya mereka jahat kok, buktinya aku masih dikasih makan" jawab Harry dengan tenang.

Ron memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ya Harry, dengan seluruh pemikiran positifnya" balas Ron.

Harry tertawa pelan sambil melihat kesekitarnya.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Kau lihat tadi? Malfoy melihat kearahku?"  
"Tidak! Malfoy melihat kearahku! Bukan kearahmu!"

Harry menyeritkan alisnya dengan heran.

"Malfoy? Siapa Malfoy?" gumam Heran dengan polos.

Ron menatap Harry dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak tau Malfoy?!" tanya Ron.

Harry mengangguk pelan.

"Whats! Kau tidak kenal dengan keluarga Malfoy dengan kekayaan yang tidak akan habis selama turun- baiklah abaikan! Malfoy adalah keluarga terkenal Harry" jelas Ron pelan.

Harry menyeritkan alisnya heran.

"Terkenal? Maksudmu apa Ron?" tanya Harry asih bingung.

"Baiklah Harry! Aku akan jelaskan!" ujar Harmione yang kini ada di samping Ron.

"Har- hei- sejak kapan kau di sana?!" tanya Ron dengan tatapan terkejut.

Harmione memutarkan kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Malfoy, adalah keluarga yang paling dihormati di Inggris, Lucis Malfoy, seorang pengusaha terkenal dengan bisnis kontrak kerja sama dengan pengusaha luar negri, Narcissa Malfoy seorang desainer terkenal! Semua rancangannya telah sampai di berbagai negara! Dan Draconis Lucius Malfoy, seorang artis yang sedang naik daun, dengan kepintaran dalam segala akademik!" jelas Harmione dengan panjang.

Harry mwngngguk mengerti.

Kini tatapannya jatuh pada seseorang yang sedang berjalan kearah Draco.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama, minuman yang di bawa wanita itu jatuh tepat dibaju Draco.

Harry menatap kearah mereka dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus kesal.

"Hei! Siapa dia?"

"Wah, kasihan sekali!"

"Aku yakin! Dia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah!"

"Berani-beraninya dia! Melakukan itu pada pangeran kita!"

Draco nampak menahan amarahnya.

'Set'

"Kau memiliki mata bukan? Dan itu masih berfungsi? Apa orang tuamu terlalu miskin untuk tidak membelikanmu kaca mata? Nona" ujar Draco dengan kesal.

Blaise tertawa pelan.

"Tidak perlu membuang tenagamu Draco! Kita buat saja dia malu seperti biasanya, atau kita keluarkan saja" usul Blaise dengan tenang.

"Kau be-"

"Maaf menganggu acara marahmu , tapi tidak baik menarik kerah baju anak perempuan"

Draco menatap kesal dihadapannya.

"Apa ada masalah denganmu?"

"Tentu "

Draco melepas kerah baju wanita itu yang langsung terbatuk.

Baru saja wanita itu akan pergi dengan cepat sosok yang ada dihadapan Draco menarik tangan wanita itu dengan kuat.

"Argh" ringis wanita itu pelan.

"Maaf Nona, anda belum bisa pergi. Dan, siapa yang menyuruh anda untuk pergi?~" tanyanya dengan nada sing a song.

Draco mengangkat salah satu alisnya dengan heran.

Bukankah tadi sosok itu yang membelanya.

"Jika kau berfikir aku membelanya, kau salah besar , dan kau-" Harry memotong ucapannya.

Harry menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ikut denganku!" sambung Harry dengan tegas.

'Set'

"Jangan pergi! Arry"

 _ **Tbc~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahn kata/typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

 _ **~RamaLina_115~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Prev Chapter~**_

 _Baru saja wanita itu akan pergi dengan cepat sosok yang ada dihadapan Draco menarik tangan wanita itu dengan kuat._

 _"Argh" ringis wanita itu pelan._

 _"Maaf Nona, anda belum bisa pergi. Dan, siapa yang menyuruh anda untuk pergi?~" tanyanya dengan nada sing a song._

 _Draco mengangkat salah satu alisnya dengan heran._

 _Bukankah tadi sosok itu yang membelanya._

 _"Jika kau berfikir aku membelanya, kau salah besar , dan kau-" Harry memotong ucapannya._

 _Harry menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan kesal._

 _"Ikut denganku!" sambung Harry dengan tegas._

 _'Set'_

 _"Jangan pergi! Arry"_

 _ **Chapter Four~**_

Harry menyeritkan alisnya dengan heran.

"Arry?" ulang Harry dengan polos.

Melihat peluang untuk kabur, wanita itu dengan cepat melarikan diri dari cengkraman tangan Harry.

"Hei! Kemari kau!" perintah Harry dengan kesal.

Baru saja Harry ingin pergi.

'Set'

'Grep'

Dalam satu tarikan, Draco membawa Harry kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau kembali Arry! Aku yakin kau masih hidup! Love" racau Draco dengan senang.

"Aku tau! Kau bisa selamat dari kejadian itu!"

"Kau tidak akan pergi lagi bukan! Katakan padaku! Arry. Seperti janji kita dulu!"

Harry menatap kesekitarnya dengan tatapan heran karna mereka menatap Harry dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Hei Draco! Kau yakin dia Arrymu?" tanya Blaise dengan tatapan terkejut.

Draco melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menatap Harry dengan tatapan lembut.

"Kau masih ingat denganku bukan? Arry" tanya Draco dengan tenang.

"Tidak, maaf kau salah orang " balas Harry dengan cepat lalu meninggalkan Draco yang hanya terdiam ditempat.

Blaise menyuruh siswa yang masih melihat untuk pergi ke kelasnya masing-masing sebelum Harry meninggalkan Draco yang mematung sendiri.

"Waw, aku tidak menyangka, jika seorang Harry James Potter masih hidup" gumam Blaise dengan tersenyum miring.

"Oi Draco! Kau masih mematung? Ada apa? Bukankah harusnya kau senang?" tanya Blaise dengan heran.

"Dia bukan Arryku Blaise! Arryku telah mati bersama keluarganya saat kejadian itu"

 _ **~Believe To Me~**_

Harry menatap wajahnya di cermin kamar mandi. Sesekali ia akan mencuci wajahnya lalu mengusapnya dengan kuat.

"Argh!" erang Harry frustasi.

Sekuat apapun ia untuk meningat masa lalunya, Harry tidak akan berhasil.

Harry menatap kearah cerminan wajahnya dengan tatapan kesal.

'Malfoy?' batin Harry heran.

'Kenapa dia mengatakan kejadian itu?'

Harry menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak mungkin! Bibi Petunia tidak pernah mengatakan padaku, jika Dad dan Mom mempunyai kenalan" lirih Harry pelan.

'Tes'

"Hiks"

'Tes... Tes"

"Hiks, kenapa disaat aku ingin mengingat aku tidak bisa ingat satupun? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku di masa lalu!?" tanya Harry frustasi.

'Cekrek'

"Harry?"

Harry tidak mempedulikan panggilan tersebut.

"Harry? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

"Hiks.. Aku tidak tau.. Hiks.. Bahkan aku tidak tau kenapa aku menangis" jawabnya di tengaj isaknya sambil tersenyum tipis.

'Set'

'Grep'

"Hei, sudahlah Harry. Ada aku di sini! Kamu aman, kamu tidak sendirian!" ujarnya sambil menenangkan Harry.

Harry mengangguk pelan.

"Kau selalu tau dimana tempat saat kamu membutuhkam sesuatu"

"Terima kasih, Cedric"

 _ **~Believe To Me~**_

Ron menatap kearah Harmione dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya! Aku harus kembali ketempat itu dengan cepat!" ujar Ron dengan kesal.

"Ron! Cukup hentikan! Kita tidak bisa berhadapan dengannya?!" balas Harmione dengan kesal.

"Lalu bagaimana Harmione? Kuharap otak cerdasmu tau sesuatu" sindir Ron dengan nada meledek.

Harmione memutar kedua bola matanya dengan kesal.

"Ron! Jaga ucapanmu atau akanku adukan pada agar memberimu hukuman tambahan!" ancam Mione dengan kesal.

Ron mengangguk pelan.

"Baik"

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun Ron, selama itu berurusan dengan Malfoy, kau sudah tau bukan? Bagaimana keluarga Malfoy?" tanya Harmione pelan.

Ron mengangguk mengerti.

"Namun, jika ia sudah melakukan kelewatan! Akan aku balas nanti!" seru Harmione dengan bersemangat.

"Huh, moodnya bisa berubah kapan aja! Dan itu sangat merepotkan" lirih Ron pelan.

"Apa katamu Ron?!" tanya Harmione dengan kesal.

"Tidak ada! Wah, pagi ini sangat cerah~" balas Ron sambil meninggalkan Harmione yang sedang membersihkan rak buku.

"Hei- ro- Ron! Kembali kau! Lanjutkan hukumanmu! Hei!"

 _ **~Believe To Me~**_

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya Draco!?" tanya Blaise dengan kesal.

Draco hanya dapat terdiam.

'Cekrek'

"Hai, aku cari kalian di kantin tidak ada. Pantas saja kalian ada di sini semuanya" ujar Theo pelan.

"Drackie~" panggil Parkinson sambil memeluk Draco dengan manja.

Melihat tidak ada balasan dari Draco membuat Parkinson mengehela nafasnya dengan kesal.

"Ada apa denganmu Drackie? Kau benar-benar seperti pria yang patah hati!" gumam Parkinson pelan.

"Memang dia sedang patah hati" jawab Blaise dengan tenang.

Theo menatap kearah Draco dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau yakin?! Bukankah selama ini wanita itu yang mengejar Draco? Kenapa pangeran kita yang patah hati?" tanya Theo dengan tatapan ragu.

"Dia laki-laki Theo" balas Blaise sambil memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"WHAT!" tanya Theo dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

'Brak'

Parkinson melemparkan bukunya ke arah kepala Theo.

"Argh. Bagus Pans! Kali ini aku benar-benar sadar jika ini nyata" gerutuh Theo dengan kesal.

"Berhentilah bercanda guys! Kita pernah membahas ini sebelumnya!" ujar Blaise dengan kesal.

Kini tatapan Parkinson tertuju pada Draco yang menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundaknya sambil tertidur.

Masih ada bekas air mata di kedua pipinya.

"Oh my god! Jangan katakan padaku!" seru Theo dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu Theo? Bukankah dia-"

Kini tatapan Theo dan Parkinson menatap kearah Blaise dengan tatapan meminta jawaban.

Blaise tersenyum tipis sambil mengambil figure foto yang ada diatas meja belajar Draco.

"Dia hidup guys, bisa dibilang.. The boy who a live dari kecelakaan tragis itu" ujar Blaise pelan sambil menatap dua orang anak kecil yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

Sipirang dengan kedua bola mata abu-abu bercampur birunya memeluk anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan dengan kedua bola mata berwarna emerald.

"Bukankah seharusnya dia senang? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Parkinson dengan heran.

"Itulah dimasalahnya guys, kita harus menyelidiki apa yang terjadi dengan Potter, apakah dia sengaja ingin melupakan. Masa lalunya termasuk Draco karna kecelakaan itu atau-"

Parkinson menatap Blaise dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin mengatakan amnesia permanen! Ha ha ha ! Tidak lucu Blaise!" balas Parkinson dengan kesal.

"What!? Itu akan lebih sulit!" jerit Theo dengan frustasi.

Blaise tertawa hambar.

"Kalian benar. Tapi, bukankah semuanya akan sia-sia jika kita kehilang Potter lagi?" tanya Blaise memberi pendapat.

Theo berfikir sebentar.

"Kau benar Blaise, mencari Potter saja sangat sulit! Karna seluruh media memberitakan jika seluruh keluarga Potter telah tiada" ujar Theo pelan.

Blaise tersenyum tipis.

"Setidaknya, aku tidak ingin melihat salah satu sahabatku terpuruk dalam kesedihan kembali"

 _ **Tbc~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata/typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

 _ **~Farida Lil Safana~**_


End file.
